Sabah duaları
thumb|right|335 px|sabah duası, sabah duası kısa, sabah duası dinle, sabah duası türkçe, sabah duası arapça, sabah duaları, Evrad ı Kudsiye, sabah duasi, sabah dua sözleri, sabah dua, evradı kudsiye, sabah okunacak dua, sabah dinlenecek dua, sabah kalkınca okunacak dua, sabah duaları. Peygamber efendimiz Hz Muhammed (SAV) her sabah bu sabah duasını okurdu. Kim bu duayı sabah okursa, gün boyu rabbim o kişiyi korur inşallah Asbahnaa wa 'asbahal-mulku lillaahi walhamdu lillaahi, laa 'ilaaha 'illallaahu wahdahu laa shareeka lahu, lahul-mulku wa lahul-hamdu wa Huwa 'alaa kulli shay'in Qadeer. Rabbi 'as'aluka khayra maa fee haathal-yawmi wa khayra maa ba'dahu wa 'a'oothu bika min sharri maa fee haathal-yawmi wa sharri maa ba'dahu, Rabbi 'a'oothu bika minal-kasali, wa soo'il-kibari, Rabbi 'a'oothu bika min 'athaabin fin-naari wa 'athaabin fil-qabri. We have entered a new day and with it all dominion is Allah's. Praise is to Allah. None has the right to be worshipped but Allah alone, Who has no partner. To Allah belongs the dominion, and to Him is the praise and He is Able to do all things. My Lord, I ask You for the goodness of this day and of the days that come after it, and I seek refuge in You from the evil of this day and of the days that come after it. My Lord, I seek refuge in You from laziness and helpless old age. My Lord, I seek refuge in You from the punishment of Hell-fire , and from the punishment of the grave. thumb|368px|Hz peygamberin sabah akşam yaptığı dua içindekini onemini siz anlayın artik thumb|368px| *Listen to اذكار الصباح والمساء رامى محمد by Ahmed Adel Serag Eldin #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/drengproserago/ag4ujxqlwwnw *Listen to أذكار الصباح l رامي محمد by Rami Mohamed #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/ramy-mohamed-3/rhfcrbjw1pne *Listen to أذكار الصباح والمساء بصوت هادی - قران.تك by Al-Quran Al-Karim #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/al-quran-al-karim/qlgjfsajz3r0 *Listen to أذكار الصباح بصوت هادئ ومريح للقلب - إبدأ بها دائما يومك by Emotional Recitations #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/egy-nayel/zw5dwxhz8wvb *Listen to أذكار الصباح : بصوت القارئ أحمد الجبالى by Ahmed Elgebaly #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/drgebaly-1/4sgcgjv5b28j *Listen to أذكار المساء بصوت القارئ مشاري العفاسي by Tilawat - تلاوات #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/tilawat/gczf6igr8uxa *Listen to أذكار الصباح بصوت القارئ مشاري العفاسي by Tilawat - تلاوات #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/tilawat/lyley9las7nm *Listen to أذكار الصباح بصوت الشيخ سعد الغامدي by maisara said #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/mysara-said/jtk4r3tpxian *Listen to اذكار الصباح بصوت مشارى راشد by h_yasser85 #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/h_yasser85/track *Listen to اذكار الصباح والمساء بصوت الشيخ ادريس ابكر by alqrsh #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/alqrsh/a4kar *Listen to أذكار الصباح كاملة بصوت الشيخ محمد جبريل by saizzles saizzle #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/saizzlesaizzle/zqtifeu47f4c *Listen to اذكار الصباح - بصوت هادئ وخاشع ابدا بها يومك كل صباح by القران الكريم Quraan #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/quran7asanat/xfms5dapvnrw *Listen to __أذكار الصباح بصوت جميل by Tarek Ibrahim Abo Ibrahim #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/tarek-ibrahim-abo-ibrahim/kadocskrc8o8 *Listen to اذكار الصباح والمساء بصوت يريح قلبك جداااا. 2015 by zaintv #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/zaintv/2015a-1 *Listen to أذكار الصباح بصوت الشيخ ناصر القطامي by Zad Al-Muslim | زادالمسلم #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/zad-al-muslim/wj8kxjmqrpzk *Listen to أذكار الصباح والمساء بصوت العجمي.mp3 by قرآن #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/user-476412152/mp3 *Listen to أذكار الصباح ... بصوت قارئ مميز by Hashem CS #np on #SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/hashimsh2009/sabah **** thumb|400px thumb|right|400 px thumb|right|400 px thumb|400px|Dua mecmuası thumb|400px|Dua mecmuası Afiyet duası ve tevhid ile Küfür ve fakrdan istiaze Allâhümme âfinî fî bedenî, Allâhümme âfinî fî sem'î, Allâhümme âfinî fî basarî, lâ ilâhe illâ ente. Allâhümme innî eûzu bike mine'l-kûfri ve'l fakri ve eûzu bike min azâbil kabr, lâ ilâhe illâ ente. (3 Kere) MANASI: Allah'ım; tüm bedenime âfiyet ver, kulağıma (işitmeme) âfiyet ver, gözüme (görmeme) âfiyet ver. Senden başka İlâh yoktur. Allah'ım; küfürden ve fakirlikten Sana sığınırım, kabir azâbından Sana sığınırım. Senden başka İlâh yoktur. Rasûlullah (sallallâhu aleyhi ve sellem) sabaha erdiğinde üç defa ve akşama erdiği zaman da üç defa bu duayı yapardı. Hasbi tevekkül duası - O yeter duası Hasbiyallâhu lâ ilâhe illâ Hû, aleyhi tevekkeltu ve Hüve Rabbül-Arşil-Azîm. (7 Kere) MANASI: Allâh bana kâfidir! O'ndan başka ilâh yoktur! (Ben) O'na tevekkül ettim (güvendim) ve O, büyük arşın Rabbidir! Sabah-Akşam 7 defa okuyanın dünya ve ahiret işine Allah Te'âlâ kâfi gelir, sıkıntısını giderir. Beyhaki Ebu'd-Derdâ Hazretleri demiştir ki, "Her kim sabah ve akşam yedi kere bu ayeti okursa, Allah Te'âlâ o kulun önemsediği şeylere kifâyet eder." Afiyet ve hıfz duası Allâhümme innî es'elükel-'afve vel-'âfiyeh fid-dünya vel-âhireh, Allâhümme innî es'elükel-'afve vel-'âfiyeh fî dînî ve dünyâye ve ehlî ve mâlî. Allâhümmestür 'avrâtî ve âmin rav'âtî. Allâhümme'hfaznî min beyni yedeyye ve min halfî ve 'an yemînî ve 'an şimâlî ve min fevkî ve e'ûzü bi-'azametike en'iğtâle min tahtî. MANASI: Allah'ım! Dünyada ve Ahirette af ve âfiyet istiyorum. Allah'ım! Dinim, dünyam, ailem ve malım hakkında af ve âfiyet istiyorum. Allah'ım! Açıklarımı ört, korkularımı gider ve bana güven ver. Allah'ım! Ayıplarımı ört ve korkularımı gider. Allah'ım! Beni, önümden, arkamdan, sağımdan, solumdan ve üstümden (gökten) gelecek tehlikelere karşı koru, altımdan (yerden) tehlikelerden Senin azametinle sığınırım." Şerr-i nefsden sığınma Allâhümme 'Âlimel-ğaybi veş-şehâdeti, fâtıras-semâvâti vel-ardı, Rabbe külli şey'in ve melîkehü. Eşhedü en lâ ilâhe illâ ente. E'ûzü bike min şerri nefsî ve min şerriş-şeytâni ve şerikih ve en akterife alâ nefsî sûen ev ecürrahû ilâ müslîm. MANASI: Ey Görünen ve Görünmeyen (gizli-açık) her şeyi bilen, Gökleri ve Yeri yaratan, her şeyin Rabbi ve Sahibi olan Allahım! Senden başka hiçbir ilâh olmadığına şehâdet ederim. Nefsimin şerrinden, şeytanın ve ortaklarının şerrinden - tuzaklarından, kendime karşı bir kötülük işlemekten veya herhangi bir müslümanı böyle bir kötülüğe sürüklemekten Sana sığınırım. Peygamberimiz'in (sallallâhu aleyhi ve sellem) Hz. Ebû Bekir Efendimize akşam ve sabah okunmasını tavsiye ettikleri duâ. Besmele hısnı Bismillâhirrahmânirrahîm. Bismillâhillezî lâ yedurru measmihî şey'ün fi'l-ardı velâ fi's-semâi ve Hüve's-Semîu'l-Alîm. (3 Kere) (Eûzü bi-kelimâtillâhi't-tâmmâti min şerri mâ halak.) MANASI: Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın Adıyla. İsmi anıldığında, yerde ve gökte hiçbir şeyin zarar veremeyeceği Allah'ın adıyla başlarım. (O hakkıyla işiten, hakkıyla bilendir.) besmele ile sabah 3 kere okuyana akşama kadar, Akşam okuyana da sabaha kadar hiç bela gelmez. Allah'ın koruması altına girer. Rıza duası Radiytü billâhi Rabben ve bi'l-İslâmi dînen ve bi-Muhammedin Sallallâhu Aleyhi ve Selleme Nebiyya. (3 Kere) MANASI: Rab olarak Allah'dan, Din olarak İslâm'dan, Nebî ve Resûl olarak da Hz.Muhammed Sallallâhu Aleyhi ve Sellem'den râzı olduk. Her kim ki, sabahladığı ve akşamladığı zaman, "Radiytü billâhi Rabben..." duâsını okursa, imânın hakikâtine ermiş olur. Kıyâmet Günü'nde Allah Te'âlâ'nın kendisini râzı etmesine hak kazanmıştır. '' O kulunu memnun etmek Allah'ın üzerine bir haktır. '' Islah talebi duası Yâ Hayyü yâ Kayyûmu! bi rahmetike esteğîsü, eslıhlî şe'nî küllehû ve lâ tekilnî ilâ nefsî tarfete aynin. MANASI: Ey diri olan Allah'ım! Ey Kendi zâtı ile hayatta olan, her şeyin varlığı kendisine bağlı olan, varlıkları yöneten, koruyan ve ihtiyaçlarını üstlenen Allah'ım! Rahmetinle Senden yardım istiyorum. Bütün işlerimi, hâl ve hareketlerimi düzelt, beni nefsime göz açıp kapayacak kadar bile bırakma. Peygamberimiz (sallallâhu aleyhi ve sellem) kızı Fâtıma'ya sabah-akşam böyle duâ etmesini tavsiye etmiştir. Yevmi hayır talebi duası Esbahnâ ve esbaha'l-mülkü lillâhi Rabbi'l-Âlemîn Allâhümme innî es'elüke hayra hâze'l-yevmi, fethahu ve nasrahu ve nûrahu ve beraketehu ve hüdâhu ve eûzü bike min şerri mâ fîhî ve şerri mâ bâ'dehû MANASI: Biz sabahladık, Mülk de Âlemlerin Rabbi Allah'a ait olarak sabaha erişti. Allah'ım! Bugünün hayrını Senden isterim. Bugünün fethini, yardımını, nûrunu, bereketini ve hidâyetini dilerim! Bu günün ve sonrasının şerrinden Sana sığınırım! [Zikri Ezkar'ül Sabah ( Dinlemelisiniz !! )|thumb|right|335 px|Allâhümme âfinî fî bedenî, Allâhümme âfinî fî sem'î, Allâhümme âfinî fî basarî, lâ ilâhe illâ ente. Allâhümme innî eûzu bike mine'l-kûfri ve'l fakri ve eûzu bike min azâbil kabr, lâ ilâhe illâ ente. (3 Kere) MANASI: Allah'ım; tüm bedenime âfiyet ver, kulağıma (işitmeme) âfiyet ver, gözüme (görmeme) âfiyet ver. Senden başka İlâh yoktur. Allah'ım; küfürden ve fakirlikten Sana sığınırım, kabir azâbından Sana sığınırım. Senden başka İlâh yoktur. [Rasûlullah (sallallâhu aleyhi ve sellem) sabaha erdiğinde üç defa ve akşama erdiği zaman da üç defa bu duayı yapardı. Hasbiyallâhu lâ ilâhe illâ Hû, aleyhi tevekkeltu ve Hüve Rabbül-Arşil-Azîm. (7 Kere) MANASI: Allâh bana kâfidir! O'ndan başka ilâh yoktur! (Ben) O'na tevekkül ettim (güvendim) ve O, büyük arşın Rabbidir! 7 defa okuyanın dünya ve ahiret işine Allah Te'âlâ kâfi gelir, sıkıntısını giderir. [Beyheki Ebu'd-Derdâ Hazretleri demiştir ki, "Her kim sabah ve akşam yedi kere bu ayeti okursa, Allah Te'âlâ o kulun önemsediği şeylere kifâyet eder."] Allâhümme innî es'elükel-'afve vel-'âfiyeh fid-dünya vel-âhireh, Allâhümme innî es'elükel-'afve vel-'âfiyeh fî dînî ve dünyâye ve ehlî ve mâlî. Allâhümmestür 'avrâtî ve âmin rav'âtî. Allâhümme'hfaznî min beyni yedeyye ve min halfî ve 'an yemînî ve 'an şimâlî ve min fevkî ve e'ûzü bi-'azametike en'iğtâle min tahtî. MANASI: Allah'ım! Dünyada ve Ahirette af ve âfiyet istiyorum. Allah'ım! Dinim, dünyam, ailem ve malım hakkında af ve âfiyet istiyorum. Allah'ım! Açıklarımı ört, korkularımı gider ve bana güven ver. Allah'ım! Ayıplarımı ört ve korkularımı gider. Allah'ım! Beni, önümden, arkamdan, sağımdan, solumdan ve üstümden (gökten) gelecek tehlikelere karşı koru, altımdan (yerden) tehlikelerden Senin azametinle sığınırım." Allâhümme 'Âlimel-ğaybi veş-şehâdeti, fâtıras-semâvâti vel-ardı, Rabbe külli şey'in ve melîkehü. Eşhedü en lâ ilâhe illâ ente. E'ûzü bike min şerri nefsî ve min şerriş-şeytâni ve şerikih ve en akterife alâ nefsî sûen ev ecürrahû ilâ müslîm. MANASI: Ey Görünen ve Görünmeyen (gizli-açık) her şeyi bilen, Gökleri ve Yeri yaratan, her şeyin Rabbi ve Sahibi olan Allahım! Senden başka hiçbir ilâh olmadığına şehâdet ederim. Nefsimin şerrinden, şeytanın ve ortaklarının şerrinden - tuzaklarından, kendime karşı bir kötülük işlemekten veya herhangi bir müslümanı böyle bir kötülüğe sürüklemekten Sana sığınırım. (sallallâhu aleyhi ve sellem) Hz. Ebû Bekir Efendimize akşam ve sabah okunmasını tavsiye ettikleri duâ. Bismillâhirrahmânirrahîm. Bismillâhillezî lâ yedurru measmihî şey'ün fi'l-ardı velâ fi's-semâi ve Hüve's-Semîu'l-Alîm. (3 Kere) (Eûzü bi-kelimâtillâhi't-tâmmâti min şerri mâ halak.) MANASI: Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın Adıyla. İsmi anıldığında, yerde ve gökte hiçbir şeyin zarar veremeyeceği Allah'ın adıyla başlarım. (O hakkıyla işiten, hakkıyla bilendir.) besmele ile sabah 3 kere okuyana akşama kadar, Akşam okuyana da sabaha kadar hiç bela gelmez. Allah'ın koruması altına girer. Radiytü billâhi Rabben ve bi'l-İslâmi dînen ve bi-Muhammedin Sallallâhu Aleyhi ve Selleme Nebiyya. (3 Kere) MANASI: Rab olarak Allah'dan, Din olarak İslâm'dan, Nebî ve Resûl olarak da Hz.Muhammed Sallallâhu Aleyhi ve Sellem'den râzı olduk. kim ki, sabahladığı ve akşamladığı zaman, "Radiytü billâhi Rabben..." duâsını okursa, imânın hakikâtine ermiş olur. Kıyâmet Günü'nde Allah Te'âlâ'nın kendisini râzı etmesine hak kazanmıştır. O kulunu memnun etmek Allah'ın üzerine bir haktır. Yâ Hayyü yâ Kayyûmu! bi rahmetike esteğîsü, eslıhlî şe'nî küllehû ve lâ tekilnî ilâ nefsî tarfete aynin. MANASI: Ey diri olan Allah'ım! Ey Kendi zâtı ile hayatta olan, her şeyin varlığı kendisine bağlı olan, varlıkları yöneten, koruyan ve ihtiyaçlarını üstlenen Allah'ım! Rahmetinle Senden yardım istiyorum. Bütün işlerimi, hâl ve hareketlerimi düzelt, beni nefsime göz açıp kapayacak kadar bile bırakma. (sallallâhu aleyhi ve sellem) kızı Fâtıma'ya sabah-akşam böyle duâ etmesini tavsiye etmiştir. Esbahnâ ve esbaha'l-mülkü lillâhi Rabbi'l-Âlemîn Allâhümme innî es'elüke hayra hâze'l-yevmi, fethahu ve nasrahu ve nûrahu ve beraketehu ve hüdâhu ve eûzü bike min şerri mâ fîhî ve şerri mâ bâ'dehû MANASI: Biz sabahladık, Mülk de Âlemlerin Rabbi Allah'a ait olarak sabaha erişti. Allah'ım! Bugünün hayrını Senden isterim. Bugünün fethini, yardımını, nûrunu, bereketini ve hidâyetini dilerim! Bu günün ve sonrasının şerrinden Sana sığınırım! yer kalmadı :((]] Kategori:Sabah duası Kategori:Sabah duaları Kategori:Sabah zikirleri Kategori:Ezkar Kategori:Zikirler Kategori:Zikir Kategori:Ezkarus Sabah Kategori:Sabah namazından sonra zikirler